A New Spencer
by PandaCub2015
Summary: Tara and Eliot find themselves pregnant! Follow their journey into parenthood and beyond! Pairings- Teliot, Nophie, Pardison.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic! I have always shipped Tara and Eliot, and it makes me sad that there isn't enough fanfic about them. Let me know what you think!**

10 Weeks

Tara Cole Spencer stared at the doctor, dread creeping up her spine.

"What?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"I said congratulations Mrs. Sinclair!" Dr. James replied, "You're pregnant!"

Tara just looked at her hands. After losing the baby less than a year ago at eight weeks pregnant, she and Eliot had not planned on trying again. It broke her the day she had to tell him that their baby had no heartbeat. Eliot, however, had been strong about it. He had loved Tara since the day she had "auditioned" for the crew, and had no intention of stopping, even in the face of tragedy.

"How far along am I?" Tara asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"10 weeks," Dr. James replied, a gentile smile on her face, "I'm sure your husband will be thrilled."

Tara was shocked. She was already farther along with this baby than the one they lost. The dreadful feeling was still creeping up her spine, but, ever the grifter, she didn't let it show.

"He will." Tara smiled as she hopped down from the table, "He can't wait to be a dad."

"Good," Dr. James replied, "I want you to stop by the receptionist's desk to set up the next appointment in two weeks. She will also have the ultrasound picture from today."

"Thank you Dr. James." Tara replied, making her way out of the room.

"See you in two weeks." Dr. James smiled, walking into another exam room.

Tara walked to the receptionist's desk, made an appointment for two weeks from then, and picked up her ultrasound pictures. Taking a deep breath, she walked out of the office, and to her car. Once in her car, she closed the door, locked it, and started sobbing.

"I can't do this again!" she sobbed, hitting the steering wheel. "I can't lose another baby!"

After a few more minutes, she calmed down, started the car, and drove home. Pulling into the parking lot behind McCrory's bar, she looked in the mirror. After touching up her makeup, she went upstairs to the apartment across from Nate and Sophie's. Hoping Eliot wasn't home, she went into the kitchen to make lunch.

"Hey sweetheart," Eliot said, walking down the stairs, "How did the appointment go?"

Tara sighed, and kept working on her salad, tears falling down her face.

"Tara," Eliot said, his voice quiet and tender, "What's going on?"

Tara looked up at him, set down the lettuce she was tearing, and walked over to her purse. Pulling out the ultrasound pictures, she let out a sob.

"I'm pregnant, Eliot." She said, giving him the pictures.

Eliot took the pictures, looked them over, then wrapped his arms around his wife. Tara was tense for a moment, then let herself relax and cry into his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, sweetheart." Eliot whispered, kissing her hair. "How far along are you?"

"Ten weeks." Tara replied, her breathing becoming steady. "Farther than when…"

"I know." Eliot stopped her, hugging her more tightly. "This one is going to make it Tara."

"How do you know?" She asked, looking up at him.

"I just do." Eliot replied.

After giving his wife a gentle kiss, Eliot knelt down until he was level with Tara's belly.

"Hey there, little one." Eliot whispered, running his hands over her shirt and belly, until the shirt was tight against her belly, "This is your daddy. I want you to know three things. Know that you will always be wanted, always be loved, and you will never be alone."

When Eliot finished talking, he kissed her belly, and looked up to his wife. Tears were streaming down her face, but she was smiling. Standing up until he was level to his wife's face, he kissed her gently, never removing his hand from her belly.

"I'm scared Eliot." Tara said, her voice shaking.

"I know." Eliot replied, "I am too. But I want to enjoy this baby for as long as possible."

Tara sighed, and wrapped her arms around Eliot. She was feeling so many emotions at that point, that she just needed to be held. Eliot could tell, and he wrapped his arms around Tara, holding her tight.

"We're having a baby, Tara." Eliot whispered, a quiet laugh escaping him.

"We're having a baby." Tara responded.

With one last hug, Eliot released Tara and sat on the couch, holding up the ultrasound pictures one by one. Tara smiled as she returned to making her salad. After tearing all the lettuce, she looked up, and saw the ultrasound of the baby's profile. Taking a deep breath, she placed a hand to her belly, and smiled. She had been dreaming of being a mom for years, but being a grifter didn't allow such a luxury. She had never even found someone that she loved so completely until she met Eliot. She imagined their child running around the apartment, with her blue eyes and his dark hair. She was starting to let herself get excited, and she knew that could be dangerous. She felt Eliot coming up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and resting his hands on her belly. She moved her hand on top of his, and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"You just can't get enough now that you know, can you?" She laughed, turning to kiss his cheek.

"Nope." Eliot laughed. "I just want to be as close to the both of you as possible."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I don't want to tell anyone yet Eliot." Tara said as Eliot went to answer the door. "I want to wait until twelve weeks. Just to be safe."

"Okay sweetheart." Eliot said as he reached for the doorknob, "We'll wait."


	2. Chapter 2

12 Weeks

Tara sat nervously on the exam table, checking her watch. He was late. Eliot had promised that he would be there, and he was late. She was feeling anxious. How was she going to go through this again? Just then, she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." She said, her voice shaking.

"Hey sweetheart." Eliot said, holding up a bouquet of white roses, her favorite flower.

"Where were you?" Tara asked, taking the flowers and giving him a gentle kiss.

"I was finishing up the job we started last week." He replied, hanging his head, "I'm really sorry I'm late. I was trying to get here on time."

"It's okay Eliot." Tara smiled, lifting his head up, "I know you wanted to get it done."

Eliot smiled and took the roses again, placing them on one of the chairs. After giving his wife another kiss, he looked around the exam room, paying particular attention to the poster of the baby's different stages of development.

"Hello Mrs. Sinclair!" Dr. James said as she knocked on the door and entered the room, "How are you today?"

"I'm doing better, thank you." Tara replied with a smile, "This is my husband, Adam."

"It's nice to meet you Adam." Dr. James said, shaking Eliot's hand.

"You as well Dr. James," Eliot smiled, "I'm sure you know of our situation."

"I do." Dr. James said, looking through Tara's charts, "You lost your first baby at eight weeks, correct?"

"Yes." Tara answered, tears coming to her eyes, "I have been scared about this pregnancy since you told me two weeks ago. I don't want to lose this baby too."

"I understand that." Dr. James said, a compassionate look in her eye, "I lost a baby myself a couple of years ago. I still miss it, even though I didn't know if it was a boy or girl."

"See, Kate?" Eliot said, taking Tara's hand, "Other people have gone through this. We will be okay."

Tara nodded, and took a deep breath, trying to hold back tears. Squeezing Eliot's hand, she smiled and looked at Dr. James.

"What are we doing today Doc?" She asked, looking around the room.

"Today we will do another ultrasound to make sure everything is doing well with the baby," Dr. James said, looking at her charts, "Then some routine blood work. Hopefully we will get you out of here soon."

"Sounds good to me." Said Eliot, smiling at his wife.

Tara nodded, and lay back on the table. Lifting up her shirt, she took a deep breath and waited for the cold gel to be applied to her belly. Taking Eliot's hand, she looked at the screen and waited for their baby to appear. Dr. James pressed the transducer onto her belly, and moved it around until she found the baby.

"There it is." Dr. James said, a happy tone in her voice.

Eliot gasped as he saw the baby moving around on the screen. He looked at Tara, and saw tears running down her cheeks.

"Look at our baby, Kate." Eliot laughed, kissing Tara's hair.

"It's so beautiful." Tara said, her voice getting raspy.

They watched their baby jump and kick on the screen, all the while holding each other's hand. Tara looked at Eliot, and her tears returned. She hadn't seen him this happy since the day they got married, but this was a different joy. They hadn't gotten to see their first baby, so this was a totally new thing for them. Everything that Dr. James was saying had gone unheard, it was just Tara and Eliot looking at their baby.

"Do you want pictures from today's ultrasound?" Dr. James asked, after saving a few images.

"Yes, please." Tara responded, not wanting to look away from the screen, "Does everything look okay? Is the baby healthy?"

"Everything is perfect." Dr. James smiled, "Everything is right on schedule, and your guess date will be right around Christmas!"

"A Christmas baby Adam!" Tara said, her excitement growing, "We are having a Christmas baby."

Eliot grinned from ear to ear, and kissed his wife on the forehead. As they left the office, Tara could not help staring at the pictures of the baby. She wanted to take in every detail, and to commit it to memory. Eliot watched his wife at every red light that stopped them on the way home, his love for her growing even more with every stop.

"Should we tell them tonight?" Eliot asked as they pulled into the parking lot.

"I think so," Tara responded, "Now that I know the baby is safe and healthy, and we've hit the twelve week mark. I'm going to start showing soon."

"I can't wait for that." Eliot said, placing his hand on Tara's belly, "I want to see my baby and feel my baby."

Tara smiled and placed her hand over Eliot's. After a few minutes of sitting in silence and enjoying the moment, the pair went inside to prepare a dinner for the team. An hour later, the entire team was sitting in the living room, waiting for dinner to start.

"Why did you two call us together again?" Sophie asked, her curiosity growing.

"All in due time Soph." Tara replied, setting a place for the current youngest member of the team, Bella Ford.

"Are you two moving or something?" Parker asked from her perch on the counter.

"No, Parker." Eliot replied in his usual gruff voice, "We won't be moving for a while if we can help it."

"Hey, Bella?" Tara said, looking at her niece and holding out her hand, "Come upstairs with me for a second. I have something for you."

"Okay Auntie Tara." Four-year-old Bella responded, taking her aunt's hand.

Five minutes later, Tara and Bella descended the stairs, and Bella ran over to her parents.

"Mommy, Daddy look!" Bella yelled, showing off her new shirt proudly. Tara had a custom shirt made that read "Promoted to Big Cousin in December 2017".

Tara walked over to her husband, stood in front of him, and he wrapped his arms around her. Nate and Sophie read the shirt, Sophie's eyes growing wide. Looking at Sophie, Tara nodded, and clicked a button on the TV. The latest ultrasound picture popped onto the screen, and Sophie screamed.

"You're pregnant?" Sophie yelled.

"Yes!" Tara smiled.

Soon, the couple were surrounded by the team, receiving hugs and congradulations from everyone.

"Auntie Tara?" Bella asked, looking up at her aunt.

"Yes, sweetie?" Tara replied, kneeling down to look at her niece.

"What's pregnant?" Bella said, cocking her head to one side.

"It means that I am going to have a baby." Tara smiled, "You're going to be a big cousin!"

"When?" Bella yelled, jumping up and down.

"Christmas." Eliot replied, "The baby will be our Christmas present for all of you."

After everyone had their turn congratulating the happy couple, everyone sat down for a celebration dinner. Tara looked at her husband, and she smiled, realizing she had never seen him this happy. Surrounded by their makeshift family, Tara knew this was the best environment to bring her child home to.


	3. Chapter 3

20 Weeks

Tara woke up to a soft and gentle voice talking to her belly. As had become the custom, every morning Eliot would wake up, make breakfast for the two of them, and talk to the baby. This morning, Eliot was telling the baby about its cousin Bella.

"Bella is so excited to meet you little one." Eliot whispered, a smile growing as he placed his hand on Tara's belly, "She asks every day if you can come out to play yet."

Tara smiled, and looked down at her husband. She couldn't wait until the ultrasound today, where they would find out if they were having a boy or a girl. As if he knew she was watching, Eliot looked up to his wife's face.

"Well, good morning Love." He grinned, kissing her softly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mmhmm." Tara nodded, "The baby was moving a lot last night, but I was still able to sleep."

"Well, good." Eliot whispered. "I think the baby is asleep now. I can't wait to feel it move."

"I can't wait for you to feel it." Tara replied, "It feels so magical."

After giving his wife another kiss, Eliot walked downstairs to grab the breakfast tray. Today's breakfast consisted of eggs, toast, and juice. A perfect breakfast for his perfect family. Tara smiled as Eliot walked in with breakfast. It smelled so good, and she was happy to have the morning sickness behind her. Eating had definitely become easier this trimester.

"It smells so good, sweetheart." Tara said as Eliot placed the tray in front of her, "Thank you for breakfast."

"Anything for my two loves." Eliot smiled, placing her cup of prenatal vitamins on the tray. Tara started cutting her eggs, and placing them on the toast to make a breakfast sandwich.

"What are you hoping for?" she asked, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Honestly," Eliot sighed, "healthy. But I have been dreaming of a little girl that looks just like you."

"Really?" Tara asked, smiling at the image of a baby girl in her husband's arms. "I have been dreaming of a little girl with your hair and eyes."

Eliot and Tara smiled, each lost in their own thoughts of what their child would look like. Soon, Eliot rolled over, and walked toward the shower.

"I'm gonna finish getting ready," he called, "Eat up before it gets cold!"

Tara laughed as she took another bite of her sandwich. Soon, she felt the little flutters of the baby moving around.

"You must like Daddy's food as much as I do, Little One." She smiled, as she placed a hand on her belly. "I can't wait until your Daddy can feel you. He's so in love with you."

Those little flutters didn't stop the entire time she was eating her breakfast. Eliot smiled as he heard the interaction between his wife and child. He had seen how hard it was for Tara the first few weeks, and now she was feeling so much happier with being pregnant. True, they were both scared because of their first baby, but they were hopeful because they knew that this time would work.

"You finished?" he asked, smiling at her, and placing his hand on top of hers.

"Yeah," she replied, pushing the tray closer to him, "We loved it, thank you."

Tara started getting out of bed, pausing to catch her breath and clear her head. Eliot stood up, took the tray, and headed downstairs.

"I'm gonna get changed, and then I'll be ready to go" Tara called to him, grabbing clothes from her drawer. Now that she had to wear maternity clothes, she had been sad to move her fashionable outfits and dresses to the attic until she lost the baby weight. As she looked through her closet, she found her favorite maternity dress. It was a soft, green, short sleeved dress that was knee-length. She slipped the dress on, a little bit harder to do these days, and found her flats that still fit. Making sure the flats matched, as she had been mismatching shoes lately much to Eliot's chagrin, she slipped her feet into the shoes.

"You ready sweetheart?" Eliot called as Tara walked down the stairs.

"I sure am." she replied, sneaking up on him.

"Let's go see our baby." He replied, taking her hand.

A few hours later, Tara and Eliot were getting everything ready for the gender reveal party in a couple hours. Tara smiled as Eliot blew up the last balloon. The baby had been pronounced healthy, and right on time. The doctor also informed the couple that Eliot should be able to feel their baby move soon. As she was daydreaming about their baby, a knock sounded at the door.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?" Eliot asked, rubbing her belly and kissing her cheek.

Tara smiled and nodded, ready to tell their family whether they were having a boy or a girl. Eliot opened the door and ushered everyone in. As soon as everyone was seated in the living room with snacks and drinks, Eliot and Tara went to the front of the living room.

"Bella," Tara said, holding out her hand, "Wanna come open the present?"

Bella nodded enthusiastically, and started tearing open the paper. Eliot stood behind Tara, his hands on her belly. As Bella ripped through the paper, and started opening the box, Nate, Sophie, Parker, and Hardison started taking last-minute bets on what the baby would be. As soon as Bella got finished with the paper, she looked to her Aunt and Uncle.

"Can I open it now Uncle Eliot and Aunt Tara?" Bella asked, her hands on the lid of the box.

"Go ahead baby girl." Eliot smiled.

"One." Bella started counting, her tiny hands slowly lifting up the box, "Two, THREE!"

Bella quickly lifted the top of the box, and pink balloons filled the room. Bella screamed with excitement, and the whole group cheered. Eliot smiled, and kissed his wife, and Bella ran over to kiss Tara's belly. She and Tara and become close since the announcement, and Bella wanted to know everything about the baby at all times.

"So," Sophie said, hugging her best friend, "Does she have a name?"

"She does," Tara smiled, "But we are saving the name reveal for her birthday."

"What is it Auntie Tara?" Bella asked, her curiosity piqued.

"You'll find out in a few months Bella girl." Eliot grinned, tossing his niece up in the air.

Bella squealed with delight as Eliot tossed her up in the air a few more times before setting her down at the table where treats and drinks were set up.

"Can I have a cookie Uncle Eliot?" Bella asked while grabbing a paper plate.

"Of course sweetie." he replied, "Which one do you want?"  
Bella pointed to a particularly pink cookie, and Eliot put it on her plate while Tara poured her a glass of lemonade. The rest of the family gathered around the table, grabbing snacks and trying to guess the name of the baby. Tara and Eliot exchanged a grin as they watched their family interact, excited about the new life that was coming soon.


End file.
